


Life finds a way

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [69]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @Silwar1 on Wattpad: what if Lauren and Camila were together in college, but separated because Camila got into a very good art school and Lauren became a pediatrician. 7 years later Lauren has Camila’s daughter as a patient
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 42





	Life finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, ladies and nb peeps, I HAVE LE ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING PROMPTS FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS.
> 
> Purely cos I have like two pages worth to work on atm.

Camila had never felt her heart break as much as that day.

The day she watched Lauren wipe her eyes and walk away.

They loved each other to the end of the world and back. But Lauren had insisted; Camila had natural born talent in art, she was good at it and when the California Institute of the Arts offered her a scholarship, it was a no-brainer.

Lauren was staying in Miami.

Camila had pleaded they try long distance.

And they did.

For seven months they facetimed and called everyday, if they weren’t talking they were texting. They visited each other every month, taking turns.

No one can say they didn’t try.

Unfortunately, the work started to get more, the facetimes got less and the texting became excuses.

It wasn’t their fault. Long distance was hard enough but add in the stress of school? 

They loved each other to the end of the world and back.

But it wasn’t enough.

\----

7 years later

Lauren was tired. She’d spent the past two days at work.

Truth was she was avoiding her apartment; her ex was supposed to have moved her stuff out but she was taking forever and Lauren didn’t really wanna see her.

So instead she was working herself to the bone. It’d been a tough journey to become a pediatrician and she was making the most of it.

The hours dragged into days sometimes and if Ally hadn’t appeared with her final appointment, Lauren thinks she may have fallen asleep.

“Lauren, how long have you been here?”

“A couple days.” Lauren yawned.

“Last one of the day out here, then I’m getting Mani to drive you the heck home.” Ally said sternly, her eyes narrowing. Lauren nodded before rubbing her eyes and stretching.

She pulled up the file for her last patient and tried to stifle a yawn, eyes blearily reading the information; kid had broken his leg playing with his friends. She was the first up to see him since the cast had been put on a few weeks ago.

Lauren didn’t even check anything other than the kid’s name; Kevin.

She was looking down at her notes when her door opened and she heard murmurings. There was the telltale clicking of crutches and she plastered on a smile before looking up.

And the world stopped.

There, walking into her office, helping her son hobble to a chair, was Camila Cabello. Ex-girlfriend and love of her life.

And wow did she look incredible.

It’d been seven years.

The moment Camila looked up and made eye contact, Lauren could see the instant stunned look on her face.

“Lauren?” She asked, her voice cracking. Lauren let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head.

“Hey Camila.”

“Wow, um, woah yeah this is… how long have you been in LA?” Camila asked, sitting down on the chair next to her son.

“A few years. I moved out here after graduation with a friend.” Lauren replied with a soft smile, even years later she couldn’t help herself from smiling at Camila.

“Well… you look great.” Camlia said quietly. Lauren ducked her head and shuffled some papers on her desk.

“You too Camz.” Lauren replied before clearing her throat and looking at Kevin. “And you must be Kevin.” The boy in question nodded with a bright grin.

He had Camila’s bright attitude, his eyes though were a startling green compared to Camila’s. His dark hair wasn’t nearly as scuffy as Camila’s ponytail but there was the same laidback air about it all.

“How’s your leg doing?” 

“It’s alright.” Kevin mumbled, staring down at the thick white cast covered in colourful scrawls.

“I see you’ve got a few signatures there.” Lauren said, moving around her desk to kneel in front of him.

\----

The Cabello’s were only in there ten minutes.

Lauren spent the whole time trying to ignore Camila’s presence and focus on checking over Kevin.

Camila spent the whole time watching Lauren. She barely even noticed when Lauren turned to her and started speaking.

“I’m sorry what?” Camila said when Lauren was looking at her expectantly.

“I said Kev will probably have to keep the cast another few weeks.” Lauren laughed quietly as Camila nodded, absentmindedly ruffling her son's hair.

“Alright. Same rules then I guess?”

“Yep, Ally will book you guys in for three weeks from today.” Lauren said, rubbing her eyes.

“Thanks Lo, we’ll see you then I guess.” Camila said softly, shaking Lauren’s hand across the desk. They lingered just a second too long to be friendly.

Lauren watched as Kevin hobbled out of her office, Camila helping him, eyes flicking back to Lauren every few seconds.

\----

Ally’s head poked around the door a few minutes later.

“You’re done for the day,” she said before she saw the starstruck look on her face, “woah what’s up?”

“That, was Camila Cabello.” Lauren said, letting out a sigh and leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah, I went to her art show last week.” Ally said slowly.

“Oh… I had no idea she made it.” Lauren muttered.

“Well she who shall not be named was kinda anti-art. And you guys dated for like… five years.” Ally said quietly, sitting down across from Lauren.

“We used to date.” Lauren mused.

“You dated Camila Cabello?” Lauren looked up at Normani’s voice from the door, “I saw her leaving.”

“Yeah, we were highschool sweethearts,” Lauren sighed, “then college happened and she moved here to LA but I stayed in Miami.”

“Woah… so, you gonna call her?” Normani asked, leaning on the back of Ally’s chair.

“What? No.” Lauren replied with a frown.

“Really? She seemed pretty interested in you if the way she interrogated me when I booked her in.” Ally said with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head, getting ready to leave while Normani and Ally tried to convince her.

“Guys, not happening. I’m seeing them again in a few weeks anyway.” Lauren said with a sigh.

\----

It’d been three weeks.

Lauren’s ex had finally moved all her shit out so Lauren was no longer pulling three day shifts.

She was proud to say she hadn’t yawned once today and that she counted as a win.

Right up until Camila and Kevin walked in and her heart skipped.

Stupid buried feelings.

“Is it coming off today?” Kevin asked excitedly as Lauren did her checks.

“I think it might be.” Lauren smiled up at him and he wiggled in his chair. Normani made her way into the room, introducing herself with a smirk in Camila’s direction.

“This is my friend Mani, she’ll be taking it off for you.” Lauren said warmly as Kevin tried to contain his energy.

“Oh boy.” Camila mumbled, gripping her son’s shoulder before he bounced himself to the floor.

“Yeah, have fun telling him he has to take it easy still.” Lauren muttered as Normani led him over to the bed in the corner.

“Oh Christ really?”

“Yep, he can’t just go bounding back to normality.” Lauren said with a solemn nod. Camila let out a sigh and rubbed her temples.

“Good Lord.”

“So I hear you’ve been busy.” Lauren said quietly. Camila tucked her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“Camz you made it.” Lauren nudged her shoulder shyly.

“Just like you always said I would.” Camila murmured. Lauren tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded.

“You were always the arty one.”

“You should come to my gallery.” Camila said, turning to look at Lauren. Lauren’s eyes went wide and she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I mean… I get off work after this.” Lauren mumbled. Camila grinned and turned back to watch Kevin.

\----

The rest of the appointment went completely on automatic. Lauren didn’t even hear herself saying the words. She just knew they were because Camila kept replying.

Lauren packed up her stuff, Camila said she’d wait out front by her car.

Ally looked at her weirdly, Normani leaning on her desk.

“You’re off early…” Ally said, narrowing her eyes.

“Got plans.” Lauren said, pointing at the door.

“You said you didn’t have any when I asked earlier.” Normani said, crossing her arms.

“I’m… they were made earlier.” Lauren said with a frown.

Normani peered out the door, the same matte black Mercedes still sat in their car park.

“Got a hot date with your ex?” 

“Shut up.” Lauren grumbled as she started for the door.

“Use protection!”

“Fuck you!”

\----

Camila bit her lip to contain her laughter as Lauren yelled over her shoulder.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah.” Lauren grumbled, raising an eyebrow at the car.

“I know, but I like it.” Camila opened the door for her.

Lauren was surprised at how quickly they seemed to fall back into relaxed teasing and flirting. It was almost like they were back in high school but not quite together yet.

Kevin was chattering away in the back, making Lauren wonder how much Camila had told him about her.

They wandered into the gallery and Kevin jogged over to the back of the room, pushing open a door and disappearing.

“Dinah’s working in the back.” Camila said quietly.

“I uh… his… dad?” Lauren mumbled quietly as they stood in the doorway.

“Not around anymore,” Camila replied with a shrug, “we broke up before I knew.” Lauren nodded before looking around the gallery.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Lauren said with a smile. Camila ducked her head and rocked on her heels.

“I could give you the exclusive tour if you want?”

“I’d love that Camz.” Lauren replied quietly, interlocking their arms with a grin. Camila felt a blush covering her cheeks and nodded before turning back to her works.

\----

The gallery had long since closed and Lauren was the only one left, Camila had dragged out a few chairs and they were sat in front of Lauren’s favourite piece.

It was a girls silhouette hunched over on a chair, pages of writing behind her.

It was amazing.

The two of them had long since forgotten they hadn’t seen each other in seven years.

“I have to think of Kevin now.” Camila said when Lauren asked if she was dating someone.

“That’s fair.”

“The last girl wasn’t keen on kids.” Camila laughed but shook her head. 

“But… Kevin seems great,” Lauren said with a frown, “who wouldn’t want to know him?”

Camila looked at her with something close to awe in her eyes. Lauren didn’t have time to ask before Camila had leaned over and softly pressed their lips together.

Lauren’s eyes slipped shut at the soft pressure and a small sigh left her lips.

“Would you want to get to know him?” Camila whispered.

“Only if I get to know you as well.” Lauren replied, her hands cupping Camila’s neck.

“I figured that was a given.” Camila smiled. Lauren didn’t bother responding, leaning back in with a new eagerness that she hadn’t felt in a relationship for seven years.

Life finds a way and Lauren was finally willing to accept that she really shouldn’t have left Camila all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :) AGAIN NOT CURRENTLY ACCEPTING PROMPTS
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
